The invention concerns a windrow grouper arrangement for use together with a mowing implement that normally forms a single windrow of crop, the grouper including a conveyor arrangement which transports crop to be windrowed to one side and which can be brought into an operating position that accepts crop and a non-operating position that does not accept crop exiting from the windrow forming discharge housing of the mower.
EP-A1-0 439 991 discloses a windrow grouper arrangement that is attached to a mowing implement and takes up crop harvested by the implement and deposits it to the side or that can be brought into a non-operating position, in which the mowed crop falls to the ground. The grouper arrangement includes a conveyor arrangement consisting of several rolls arranged parallel to each other, which rotate in the same direction and thereby convey the mowed crop to the side. The rotational speed of the rolls can be varied in order to change the distance of ejection.
EP-A1-0 165 602 reveals a windrow grouper arrangement including a conveyor belt as a conveying device. When necessary, this grouper can be attached to the mowing implement and is then connected to it in a fixed position. The conveyor belt can be shifted to the side within the conveying device in order to deliver the crop at various distances or at a different side.
According to EP-A1-0 779 020, a windrow grouper arrangement includes a conveyor arrangement supported on a mowing implement by means of parallel arms so that it can be moved to the side, and hence can occupy various sideways positions with respect to the mowing implement, so that the windrow to be generated can be deposited at various transverse locations relative to the mowing implement. In order to assure that the crop is not scattered when it reaches the ground, a shield is provided against which the crop is thrown so that a more or less exact side edge of the swath results.
The problem underlying the invention is seen in the fact that the known arrangements for depositing crop windrows alongside each other are capable only of forming a double windrow and crop processing machines such as forage harvesters have the capacity to process more crop than is deposited in two windrows.